


Deja Vu

by foreveragain87



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveragain87/pseuds/foreveragain87
Summary: Renly Baratheon meets Loras Tyrell in a modern day setting.  As they get to know each other they discover a connection that seems to indicate they knew each other before...a very long time ago.





	1. Storm's End

Renly stepped out of the back seat of the car, glad to be released from what felt like a cramped clown car that held he and five of his buddies. They all walked toward the club entrance and could hear the sound of band playing loudly before they even made it inside. Renly ran his fingers through his hair nervously and looked around as they entered – another straight bar. All his friends were straight, so this was clearly their preference, but it always left him feeling a bit out of place. He knew how the night would go before it even began...each of his friends would eventually find a girl and pair off, leaving him alone at the bar, probably stuck talking to some girl who had no clue that he had zero interest in her.

But even so, this was a better way to spend an evening than all alone. And the few times he had actually frequented any so-called gay bars, things had not gone any better. Mainly because he always had to go alone, but also because they felt like such a meat market to him. He wasn’t interested in just a one night hook up with somebody in a bathroom stall or the back seat of a car. He was 25 now and growing tired of being lonely and alone. He was longing for a serious relationship...if he could ever find one. But it wouldn’t be found in a straight bar, that he was certain of.

The group of six friends made their way toward the bar, ordered some drinks, and began to check out the band that was playing. “Man, they’re good!” one of Renly’s friends shouted across the deafening amplifiers. Renly studied the band for a few moments. They had an incredible singer with an amazing vocal range. The guitarist and bass player were shredding the crap out of their instruments. But it was the drummer who caught his eye - perched up on a small riser was a rather young looking kid with a mop of long, dirty blond curly hair that was flying around wildly as he worked his drum set. Not only was he incredibly talented, he was incredibly good-looking. There was a gnawing in the back of Renly’s mind that he had seen the drummer somewhere before, but he couldn’t place it, and eventually realized he probably hadn’t. _“Well, maybe this won’t be so bad,”_ Renly sighed and thought to himself. At least he’d have a good band to listen to once his friends found some females that peaked their interest.

In short order, Renly saw each of his friends disappear as the night wore on, leaving him sitting alone at the bar as usual. The band’s singer announced that they would be playing their last song of the evening and thanked everyone for coming out to see them. As they lead into their last song, a pretty girl slid onto the empty stool to the left of Renly and smiled at him. He returned the smile and asked, “Hey, do you know who this band is?”

“Storm’s End,” she replied. “They’re awesome, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, they’re really good,” Renly shouted back over the noise. The name of the band sounded oddly familiar to him. As the song came to an end he watched the band disassemble and exit the stage, each one causing a flurry of females to huddle around them, asking for a photo or autograph. He saw the drummer come down and receive multiple kisses and hugs as each girl in the cluster threw herself at him, all clearly enamored with him. Renly huffed to himself. _“He’s clearly straight as a board,”_ he thought to himself.

Renly turned back around, deciding to nurse his drink a little longer until his friends returned from whatever corners of the bar they had escaped to, when he heard a voice behind him. “Hey Charlie – can I get a beer?” Renly turned his head to the right to see it was the drummer. He felt his stomach flutter a bit – something that didn’t happen very often and it caught him by surprise. The bartender turned to the drummer with a smile and a raised eyebrow and replied “Really? You trying to get me in trouble, kid? You know the rules.”

“Oh come on Charlie! I’ll be 21 in a few weeks for crying out loud!” the drummer pleaded and laughed.

The bartender shook his head. “Uh-uh. Not happening. Here, take this,” and handed him a Coke.

The drummer let out an exasperated sigh, but took the Coke and downed it. He was sweating from the long set he had just finished and still out of breath.

Renly wracked his brain trying to think of something to say that didn’t sound completely stupid. Starting up conversations in a bar was never his strong suit. Finally, he said “Man – you guys are incredible. Great set!”

“Hey, thanks! Glad you liked it. This you’re first time here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” the drummer replied.

“Yeah, first time here. Oh...um...it’s Renly” he stammered as he held out his hand to the younger man. The drummer took the extended hand and shook it, while sliding onto the empty stool on the Renly’s right side.

“Renly, huh? Wow – your parents went all medieval on you with that name, didn’t they?” the drummer laughed out loud.

“Yeah, they sure did,” Renly chuckled. “Me and my brother Stannis got the short-end of the stick when it came to baby names. Not sure what the hell my parents smoking!” Renly looked at the other man who was smiling at him and he felt like he was going to melt. He hadn’t felt like this since junior high school when he experienced his first major crush. _“Get a fucking grip on yourself, Renly”_ he thought to himself.

“Well, I totally get where you’re coming from. My name is Loras,” he said with a roll of the eyes to indicate what he thought of his own name. “My parents must’ve been smoking the same thing as yours,” he laughed. “So, was that your girlfriend there?” pointing to the empty bar stool on the other side of Renly.

Renly turned around to look, not even remembering that someone had been sitting there. “Oh God, - No, No, No!” he stammered loudly.

Loras put his hands up in the air and laughed again. “Whoa dude, it’s okay! I didn’t mean anything by it. She was pretty – I just assumed you were with her.”

Renly ran his hand through his hair – a nervous habit he subconsciously did whenever he felt uncomfortable. He hadn’t meant to come off as if being with a girl was a bad thing, but clearly that was what he had done.

“Uh, no,” Renly laughed. “I actually came with some guy friends but...” he looked around the still crowded bar for them. “I’m not sure where they are right now.” Renly hoped he didn’t sound as pathetic as he felt.

“That’s cool,” Loras replied, seemingly not picking up on the other man’s uncomfortableness. “So what do you do, Renly? When you’re not hanging out at bars I mean?” he laughed.

“It’s pretty boring I’m afraid,” Renly started. “I’m actually on the planning board right now for the town – but my goal is the senate some day.”

“Politics?” Loras shouted. “Really? You’re into politics? You don’t look the type. I mean, it’s usually old, fat guys who get into that stuff, isn’t it?” he queried.

“No, not always,” Renly smiled. “I’ve always had a passion for it, ever since I was a kid. A calling I guess you would call it. I always knew that I....” Renly stopped short, not wanting to say too much more to a perfect stranger.

“You always knew what?” Loras questioned.

“No, you’ll think it’s stupid,” Renly replied. “And I’m not in the mood for anyone laughing at me right now.”

Loras leaned in a bit, making direct eye contact, and said “I won’t laugh at you. I promise.” Renly looked back into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They were blue like the ocean and for a moment he could feel himself getting lost in them.

Upon realizing he had been staring back far too long, Renly brought himself back to the conversation and continued on. “I always knew that I wanted to make a difference.” He stopped and looked at Loras to make sure he wasn’t beginning to laugh. He wasn’t – that was good. “I just mean, there are so many inequities in life, and I want to be a part of changing that.” Loras nodded and continued listening. “It shouldn’t matter what your race is...or your religion...your gender...or...” Renly stopped again for a moment, took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his hair. “Or your sexuality. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean,” Loras replied.

Renly continued. “I just want to know that when I leave this world, I left it a little bit better than when I entered it.”

“That doesn’t stupid at all,” Loras stated. “Shit! I feel stupid now. All I’m doing with my life is playing the drums.”

“No way – what you do is amazing. You’re incredibly talented. I was watching you all night and the way you play is unreal. I couldn’t take my eyes off you!” Renly gushed before he could stop himself. _“Jesus, what an idiot I am. Stop acting like a fan boy!”_ Renly thought to himself.

“You couldn’t take your eyes off me?” Loras smiled and gave him an odd look.

Renly stammered “I...I...that’s not the way I meant it...I just...”

Loras let out a loud laugh. “I’m just joking with you – it’s fine. That’s the whole point of us being up there – we _want_  everyone to watch and listen to us.”

Renly tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t sound like he was imagining Loras completely naked at this very moment – even though he was. “So, how long have you playing drums anyway?” he finally came up with.

Loras put his hand on his chin, as if thinking. “Ten? Yeah, maybe since I was 10. Ever since I was old enough to hold a stick I loved to bash and hit things, you know? I’d always be out in the yard, picking up branches and sticks and beating on things – knocking things over and busting them up – total destruction. Then I’d run around the yard as if I was victorious. So my dad thought maybe he could channel my energy elsewhere – so he put me in drum lessons.”

“Sounds like your dad is a smart man,” Renly smiled.

“Yeah. And then when I got into high school I met up with those guys and we formed the band,” Loras said. “And I even came up with the name – Storm’s End!” he said proudly. “It’s a cool name, isn’t it?”

“It is!” Renly stated. “It sounds dark and foreboding. It is a real place? I almost feel like I’ve heard of it before.”

“No, it’s not real. At least I don’t think it is,” Loras replied. “But it’s funny you say that, because I feel like it’s someplace I’ve been to before, you know? Like, maybe not in this lifetime – but somewhere in the past. I feel like...like it was a second home almost.” Loras looked off into the distance as if he was thinking, then realized Renly’s eyes were still upon him. “That sounds crazy, doesn’t it?” he laughed.

“No, not really. I get those feelings too. I feel like hundreds of years ago I was doing the same thing I am now.” Renly said quietly. “It’s just déjà vu I guess.”

“That’s so funny,” Loras chirped. “Hey, I’m really glad I got to meet you tonight, Renly. We have a lot I common. But unfortunately I have to go – my band mate is giving me a ride home.” Loras pointed to the guy frantically waving his arms at him from the exit door. “We’re playing here again next Saturday night. You gonna come?” he asked.

Renly smiled and stood up. “I’ll try to. And hey, nice meeting you too” and he started to extend his hand to shake Loras’s when the younger man leaned in and gave him a quick friendly hug, taking Renly a bit off guard.

“Cool! I’ll look for you next week, Renly. Take care.”

Renly watched the drummer walk away, skinny jeans so tight on his ass that they looked painted on. Fucking shame the kid was straight, he thought. Renly then adjusted his shirt in an attempt to ensure nobody else would notice the large bulge that had just formed inside his jeans.


	2. A Politician with Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renly returns one week later to watch Loras perform again with Storm's End.

One week to the day, Renly walked into the club alone. His friends had wanted to check out a new bar that just opened up, but there was no way he was going to pass up another opportunity to watch the drummer for Storm’s End perform tonight. He had barely been able to get the musician out of his mind. And that hug! Sure, it was only a friendly platonic hug, he knew that. But every time he recalled it he felt a chill go down his spine.

Renly decided to stay a good distance away from the stage to start with. The band was just setting up and preparing to start their set for the evening and he didn’t want to look completely desperate being there so early in the evening. He hoped he was far enough away that Loras wouldn’t see him...yet.

As the night wore on and more people piled in Renly felt it would probably be okay to get a little closer to the stage. As the bar was already full he sat down at a small table off to the side where he had a fairly good view of Loras. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the 20-year-old. He was so talented at his craft, clearly had a passion for it, and played with pure confidence. By the first half of the set the drummer was clearly sweating up a storm and Renly watched as he peeled the T-shirt off of his soaked skin to reveal his bare chest. He was very small framed – skinny one could say. Renly could make out each and every one of his ribs, but that was exactly his type. Lean and a little fragile looking, that’s what Loras was. And the bonus was those blue eyes and incredible curls that flopped over his right eye, practically concealing it. God it was enough to make Renly lose his mind.

“Hey?! Are you deaf?” he heard a girl’s voice yell.

“Excuse me?” Renly asked as he looked up to see a girl standing at his table.

The girl laughed as she spoke. “I just asked you three times if you’d mind if I sat down!”

“Oh sure, sure” Renly said. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t hear you over the band.” They exchanged small-talk for a bit and Renly became increasingly uncomfortable. She was clearly flirting with him and he was a bit unsure how to best end it and not waste anymore of her time when Storm’s End ended their first set in order to take a 15-minute break. He watched as Loras descended the stage and for the first time that night they made eye contact. Renly looked back and forth between Loras, who he wanted to come sit at the table with him, and the attractive girl, who he wished would just leave.

Loras walked by the table, nodded and kept going, seeing that Renly was occupied. _“Shit!_ ” Renly thought to himself. Not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting to waste an opportunity to talk to Loras again, Renly excused himself from the girl and walked toward the bar where Loras had gone.

“Hey! Good to see you!” Loras started. “I didn’t want to interrupt anything just now.”

“Oh, you weren’t interrupting anything” Renly laughed shaking his head.

“No? She was hot!” Loras exclaimed.

“Um...yeah, well...I can introduce her to you if you want. She’s not exactly my type.” Renly offered.

Loras laughed and raised an eyebrow at him. “Nah, that’s okay,” as he set his Coke down on the bar counter. He peered over to make sure the bartender was otherwise occupied and reached for the beer in Renly’s hand, took a huge gulp, and then handed it back.

“Whoa! What are you doing?” Renly laughed. “You’re gonna get me in trouble if anybody sees.”

“It’s no big deal – I’ll be 21 soon. I mean, you could just order me a beer, couldn’t you?” Loras smiled hopefully.

“No, I couldn’t!” Renly replied. “And it IS a big deal. How am I supposed to climb the political ladder of success if I get a ‘Contributing to the Delinquency of a Minor’ charge slapped on me!”

“PPFFTT!” Loras puffed. “Like politics and corruption don’t go hand in hand. And you know, back in medieval times even young kids got to drink alcohol,” he said with a half-pout.

“Yeah, because they all got dysentery from the water and died. And we’re NOT in medieval times anymore Loras,” Renly gently scolded him, though clearly amused at the younger man's tenacity at the same time.

Loras continued his pout and turned his attention back to his Coke as the bartender turned around to eye him. “Keep an eye on this one,” the bartender said to Renly with a smile. “He’s trouble, this one.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Renly laughed.

“So where are your friends?” Loras asked looking around.

“At that new bar on South Street that just opened up.”

“You came here all alone? How come?”

“Well,” Renly started, not wanting to tell the actual truth – which was that he had simply spent the last six nights lusting after Loras and wishing the drummer was gay. “I told you I’d try to come by again, so I wanted to keep my promise. Plus your band is great and I really wanted to hear you guys again.”

“Awww, shucks,” Loras giggled and feigned embarrassment. “I noticed you got here real early tonight. We hadn’t even started yet.”

Renly swallowed hard and paused for a moment. He thought he had kept back far enough that Loras hadn’t seen him when he arrived. If he didn’t look desperate before, he certainly did now he thought. “Uh, yeah. Well...I didn’t have anything else going on today, so....” his voice trailing off.

Loras looked at the clock above the bar and glanced back at the stage, seeing the other members getting ready for their second set. “Oh shit, I have to go. Will you be here when we’re done?” he asked.

Renly, trying to play it cool and make it sound like he had a million other things he might do that night, replied “Uh...I don’t know. I’m not sure. I might swing by the other club to meet up with my friends.”

“Please? Please stay till the end? It’s just another hour.” Loras asked. Renly looked into those blue eyes – how the hell could he say no to that?

“Um...yeah, sure. Okay. I’ll be here,” Renly smiled. He couldn’t figure out why Loras would want him to stay to the end, but it felt really good knowing that he did. And truth be told, Renly had no plans of leaving early that night anyway.

“Cool,” Loras replied with a smile and made his way back to the stage.

Renly settled down back at a table and the next hour passed far too quickly. Renly looked at his watch, realizing that the bar would be closing soon, and this might possibly be the last chance he would get to talk to Loras. After all, even if Storm’s End was playing again next week, he certainly couldn’t keep showing up to each and every show like some sort of groupie. The band finished their set and Loras came over to Renly’s table and flopped into the opposite chair. His long curls were stuck to the side of his head with sweat and his entire bare chest was glistening with moisture. Renly took in the site and tried to burn it into his memory just in case this was the last time he saw him. Loras then looked around conspicuously before grabbing Renly’s half-empty beer bottle and downing it.

“Jeez, Loras – you really can’t do that!” Renly grabbed the now completely empty bottle back and shook his head at the younger man’s brazenness. Loras just dismissed it with a laugh. A few girls came by and stole some quick hugs from the drummer, who seemed more than happy to oblige.

“Hey Renly, could you give me a ride home tonight?” the drummer asked after his harem had departed.

Renly’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. This was an opportunity sent from heaven to actually be able to give Loras a ride home and have some time completely alone with him in his car – even if it was for only a few miles.

“Sure, I can do that. You don’t have a car yet?”

“Well, yeah, I do. But my dad bought it and I have to share it with my sister. I had it last night so, yeah, tonight she has it. But if it’s a problem I can ask my bass player.”

“Oh no, no, no!” Renly started, probably too anxiously. “It’s no bother. I’d be happy to drive you home – really.”

“Okay. Just let me grab my shirt and stuff – it’s in the back room. You can come.” Loras lead the way to the back of the club where the employees could leave their personal items, he collected his things and then led the way to the employee exit which put them out into a small alleyway in between the club and the building beside it.

“Oh, this is nice,” Renly sarcastically said, eyeing the trash and stray needles on the ground. “I feel like I stepped into a 1930’s gangster movie.”

“Yeah, just be careful where you step” Loras said. They started to walk down the alley toward the parking lot when Loras put his hand on Renly’s arm to stop him. Renly turned to face the younger man, unclear what couldn’t wait to be said once they got safely to the car.

Loras looked at the other man intently and took one last moment to study his eyes – just to make absolutely certain. He was pretty sure he knew, but just wanted to be completely sure.

“I wanted to wait until we were out of the club to tell you this, but I know,” said Loras.

“Know what?”

“That you’re gay.”

Renly scoffed and looked away quickly, feeling his cheeks redden a bit. Fortunately the alleyway was so dark Loras wouldn’t have been able to see. “What are you talking about?” Renly replied sharply, still looking away.

Loras sighed out loud. “Look, it’s fine. Really. I’m just really good at reading people, that’s all. And it’s just that – well, you’re totally uncomfortable with hot girls hitting on you, you ditched all your friends to come see me tonight, and you told me you couldn’t take your eyes off of me last time. Plus I can tell by the way you look at me....the way you _stare_  at me. I felt it the whole night.”

Renly shifted on his feet, not exactly sure if he should continue to deny it all and tell Loras he’s crazy, or simply fess up and be done with it, knowing that Loras would probably just tell him that he already has a girlfriend and crush his heart even further.

Renly decided to just be honest – what’s the point in lying? He’d never see him again after tonight anyway. He ran both hands through his hair as he chose his words carefully. “Yeah, I’m gay. I’m sorry if that bothers you. I – I didn’t mean to stare or freak you out and I’m sorry if I did...I just...”

Renly’s words were cut off by Loras coming at him quickly. For a split second Renly thought the younger man was doing to deck him, but instead Loras firmly pushed his mouth onto Renly’s lips and grabbed his waist. Renly startled for a second – not sure what the hell was happening. Loras always had a gaggle of girls pooling around him anytime he exited the stage and seemed completely comfortable with that.

Renly took his hands and grabbed Loras’s arms to gently push him away. He looked at the younger man to try and figure out if this was just some sort of cruel joke.

“What?” the blond asked somewhat surprised, looking at him with big blue eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re gay?” Renly asked incredulously. “This is a joke, right? There’s no way you’re gay.”

Loras scoffed. “Of course I’m gay, stupid!”

“Well how the fuck was I supposed to know that?” Renly almost yelled back. “You had so many girls flocking around you both times I’ve been here I figured you were totally straight.”

Loras giggled as he shook his head. “Nah, I’m not into girls. I mean, I LOVE that they come to see us, and I’m flattered that they think I’m cute and try to give me their phone numbers...but I don’t lean that way.”

Renly took a step back to process what had just been said. Either he was about to wake up from most incredible dream he had ever experienced OR he was being told that the man he couldn’t get out of his head for the last week was actually interested in him too. Renly dug a few fingernails into the palm of his hand until it hurt to make absolutely sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“What the fuck? What the fuck?” was all Renly could seem to muster as his thoughts raced around in his head and he ran his hands through his hair to calm himself.

With Renly clearly confused about the situation, Loras began “You know, you kinda hurt my feelings, man.”

“Huh?” Renly said, still quite confused, hands still tangled up in his own hair.

“You pushed me away when I kissed you. You hurt my feelings.” Loras flashed him his biggest puppy dog eyes and pouty face that he could muster, before bursting out laughing.

Renly laughed himself, finally feeling his composure start to return. “Wow – yeah. Sorry about that. I don’t imagine you get pushed away too often, do you?”

Loras stood and looked at him coyly from beneath his long eyelashes. He had made the first move, knowing Renly would have never done it himself. But Loras preferred to be chased, as opposed to doing the chasing himself. The ball was firmly in Renly’s court and Loras silently prayed he would take it and run with it. Loras wasn’t kept waiting long as Renly stepped forward and grabbed his face with both hands, stroking each cheek with the pads of his thumbs, before leaning all the way in to devour Loras’s mouth. Loras returned the kiss, his tongue furiously exploring Renly’s mouth.

As disgusting and foul as the alleyway was, Renly didn’t want to allow this opportunity to escape him. If he suddenly woke up from this dream he at least wanted it to have a happy ending. He pushed Loras up against the cement exterior of the club and pressed his pelvis roughly against him. Loras let out a small moan and it took everything inside of Renly to not tear every stitch of clothing off of the 20-year-old and take him right there and then – no matter how vile the atmosphere. Renly took his tongue and slowly licked the side of Loras’s neck, going from the collarbone up to behind his ear. He tasted salt from all the sweat that he had created pounding away on the drums. He buried his face in the mass of blond curls and took in the scent of his hair and skin....a combination of cologne and sweat that was primal and raw that it drove Renly so wild he barely knew where to put his hands next.

Renly reached down to feel what he already knew was there – a hard bulge in Loras’s skinny jeans. He pressed the palm of his hand down on it and watched as Loras threw his head back, bit his lip and tried to contain an even louder moan than before. Renly glanced to the side to make sure nobody was exiting the employee door. He attacked Loras’s mouth again, which still had the slight taste of beer that Loras had snatched away from him. Loras pulled his mouth away briefly, just long enough to quietly utter two words – “Fuck me.”

Renly stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of that. Normally that would have turned him on - and God knows there was nothing he wanted more than to fuck Loras – hell, he had already fantasized about it a dozen times in the past week. But this wasn’t the right time or place. He wasn’t even completely sure that Loras was sober.

“Are you drunk?” Renly asked, with one arm around Loras’s waist and the other cupping his left cheek, trying to study his eyes. Unfortunately, Renly didn’t know him well enough yet to know the answer himself.

Loras scoffed and huffed. “Of course not!”

“I don’t know, Loras. You downed over half a bottle of beer just a few minutes ago. What do you weigh anyway, 99 pounds? Soaking wet?”

“I’m fine” Loras huffed, clearly exasperated at being brought so close to an orgasm and then being denied.

“Look – I’m sorry. I can’t do this if you’re not totally sober. It just wouldn’t be right,” Renly sighed.

“A politician with morals? Seriously!?” Loras scoffed in frustration.

“Yes, believe it or not Loras, I have morals. I know the difference between right and wrong and this - this is wrong. I mean, look – this alley has dirty needles and you KNOW somebody is going to come out that door at any moment.” Renly’s voice softened as he leaned in to whisper in Loras’s ear. “You have NO idea how bad I want you right now, but I can’t...I WON’T do anything to you if you’re even the slightest bit buzzed. I could never live with myself if I did. Plus, you deserve to be treated better than just a fast fuck in a filthy alleyway. You’re better then that.”

Loras blinked a few times as he stared into Renly’s dark brown eyes – eyes that felt so familiar to him somehow. He had had more than a few “fast fucks” in this actual alleyway, and had always felt like a used piece of garbage afterwards – much like the actual trash and debris that lay at their feet. Loras had never had anybody tell him he deserved to be treated better....he had never had anybody talk to him like they actually cared about him and not just getting up inside his ass.

Loras bit his lip as he tried to process what Renly had said to him. “So, you’re turning me down?” he asked in an almost child-like tone.

“No, Loras. I’m not. I just want to save this for another night – another location. I want our first time to actually mean something. What would it mean if we did it here?” as Renly gestured to the alleyway.

“Nobody’s ever said that to me before,” Loras said quietly. “Men just usually take what they want from me and I never see them again.”

Renly stared intently at the younger man’s face. “Well, that’s wrong Loras. That’s not how it’s supposed to be. That’s not how I want it to be.” He kissed Loras on the forehead and gently pulled him away from the cement wall and guided him to the parking lot. Once inside the car, Renly asked his address and they drove in silence, neither one sure exactly what to say.

Renly pulled up in front of Loras’s house and put the car in park. He noticed a curtain move from a first floor window. “I think someone’s expecting you. Your dad?” he asked as he turned slightly toward Loras in the passenger seat.

“Nah, my dad’s probably asleep. That’s my sister.” Loras turned a bit himself in his seat to face Renly better. “Um...thanks for driving me home.”

“No problem Loras. Anytime.”

“Um...and thank you for...uh, you know. Thank you for...for what you said. For not just taking what you wanted and leaving me there.”

Renly shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. “Yeah, well, I’m sorry I took it so far before I put the brakes on. That’s not usually my style – I just got a little carried away myself I guess.”

Loras laughed softly. “It’s okay. I’ll just take a cold shower when I get in.”

Renly chuckled and ran his right hand through Loras’s messy curls. “Yeah, I’ll definitely be taking one of those myself when I get home. Hey, give me your phone number so I can call you.” Loras's eyes lit up at the request. He recited his number and Renly entered it into his cell phone.

“I guess I should go now. You’ll call me, right?” Loras asked hopefully, but quietly. He seemed so much more timid and unsure of himself now than he had back at the club.

“Of course I’m going to call you,” Renly smiled warmly as he pulled Loras in for a kiss goodnight. He could have held onto that kiss all night, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the first floor curtain moving again. Renly broke the kiss, and nodded toward the house. Loras turned around toward the window and gave the middle finger to the curtain-fiddler, causing them to close it quickly.

“Margaery!” Loras huffed. “She’s so nosey. Well, good night and thanks again.”

“Good night Loras.” Renly waited until he saw that Loras had gotten safely inside the house before pulling away and driving himself home – half kicking himself for not taking Loras in the alley, and half grateful that he had the common decency not to.


	3. The Dream

Renly laid on his bed staring at his phone. It had been three full days since he had dropped Loras off at his house. He had wanted to call him yesterday, but decided against that – not wanting too look too anxious. But if waited too long to call he ran the risk that Loras would turn his attention elsewhere and he didn’t want that to happen either. He took a deep breath, continuing to stare at his phone.

Across town, Loras was pacing frantically around in his sister’s room. “It’s been three days Margaery – why hasn’t he called?”

Margaery, who was reclined on her bed, looked up briefly from the magazine she was flipping through. “Calm down, Loras. He’ll call you, I’m sure,” she smiled, finding her brother’s anxiousness somewhat amusing. “Or you could just call him and stop wearing a hole in my rug,” she offered.

“I can’t. I didn’t get his number.”

“Well then,” she said while closing her magazine and setting it down, “There’s really nothing you CAN do is there? And besides – if he  _doesn't_  call, then it was never meant to be and he was _never_  worth your time to begin with,” she said softly.

Loras smiled a little as he turned to face her. “That’s what I always tell _you_  when you have ‘man issues’,” he smiled. Margaery stood up and walked over to give her brother a hug.

Just then Loras felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He quickly reached in to pull it out, not recognizing the number. “God I hope this isn’t another telemarketer!” Loras groaned. Not wanting to have missed Renly’s call, he had made it a point to answer the phone every time it rang, and thus far he had gotten four telemarketers and two political surveys in the past 72 hours. Margaery rolled her eyes in amusement at his panicked frustration.

Loras answered the phone and from the look on his face Margaery knew it was the person he was hoping for on the other end. “Is that him? Is that Renly?!” she shouted loudly, ensuring that the person on the other end of the line would certainly hear her. She began to snatch the phone away from Loras. “Ask him why he didn’t call sooner!!!!” she shouted into the phone while laughing. “Tell him you’ve been an absolute wreck!!!”

Renly, still laying on his bed, laughed to himself as he listened in on the scuffle of Loras trying to regain control of the situation – and the phone.

“Get out!” he eventually heard Loras yell on the other end of the line, clearly having reclaimed the phone back.

“This is MY room! You get out!” a female voice laughed. A few seconds later he heard a door slam and Loras’s voice finally came over the phone. “Renly? I’m sorry. That was my sister just being stupid. I wasn’t actually worried about you calling....she’s just being a pain in the ass.”

“Right – yeah, no worries,” Renly laughed to himself. “I know how siblings can be.” After an awkward moment of silence, Renly began again. “So...I was just thinking...maybe you’d like to hang out one night this week?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Loras answered with great urgency before Renly had even completed his last word. Renly smiled to himself on the other end. Loras sounded very enthusiastic which was good. Maybe the 72-hour wait was the perfect amount of time. Between Renly’s work meetings and Loras’s band rehearsals, the next available night they both had free was determined to be Saturday and the plans were finalized – Renly would swing by Loras’s house at 8 o’clock to pick him up.

*********************************************

That Saturday at about 6:30 p.m. Loras made a mad dash down the hallway of his house to the bathroom. He showered, shaved, and then began the process of drying out his hair in the mirror. He could hear Margaery banging on the door for him to get out – but he chose to ignore her.

“My God, what a friggin diva you are!” she said half annoyed when Loras finally emerged. “I’ve had to pee, you know! Who is this guy anyway, some sort of royalty for crying out loud?”

Loras dashed passed her to his room, not even answering her. He grabbed a light jacket and, seeing that it was now 7:50, decided to go outside and sit on the front steps to wait. If he could avoid Margaery’s interrogation of Renly just yet he would prefer that.

A few minutes passed and Loras could hear what sounded like a motorcycle coming up the street. As it came into view Loras studied it. “No way,” he thought. “That couldn’t be him.” Loras assumed that Renly would be picking him up in his car. The motorcycle pulled up to the sidewalk and the driver removed his helmet – it was Renly.

“No fucking way!” Loras jumped up off the front steps and almost ran to the curb. “You have a motorcycle too? Do they even allow that in the senate?” he laughed.

“Well, I’m not in the senate yet, just town council. I guess I’ll just turn this in for a Beemer if that day ever comes,” Renly laughed as he handed Loras a spare helmet. “Here – put this on.”

Loras looked at it with obvious disappointment.

“Something wrong?” Renly asked.

“Well, yeah – it’s gonna mess up my hair.”

Both men turned as they heard a loud female laugh come from the top of the porch. It was Margaery standing in the doorway. “Oh, if you only knew how long he was in the bathroom fixing that golden mane of his,” she laughed and shook her head.

Loras scowled and shot daggers at her with his eyes. Renly looked from Loras to Margaery, and upon seeing that Loras was in no mood to offer any introductions, Renly simply introduced himself.

Loras reluctantly put the helmet on and jumped on the back of the bike, wrapping his arms tightly around Renly. “Okay, go!” he huffed, still completely annoyed with his sister’s antics. Renly laughed silently to himself and peeled away from the curb. They had decided to ride up along the coastline, not stopping until they had reached a lookout point where they could look down upon the rocks and see the ocean crashing in on them. It was a perfect place to get away from everybody else and simply get to know each other better.

After quite a while of talking, Renly took it upon himself to see if Loras was still willing to see where things might go. “So, uh...” he stammered. “God, this sounds so cliché, but do you want to go back to my place?”

“Yeah! I’d love to see where you live,” replied Loras with a knowing smile, remembering the promise Renly had made to him in the alleyway a week ago.

The two hopped back on the motorcycle with Loras clutching Renly tightly...a little too tightly, but Renly chose not to say anything. It felt good to have someone on the back of his bike after having ridden it alone for so long. Upon arriving at the apartment complex, Renly unlocked his door and allowed Loras to step inside. “Wow – this is really nice! How long have you been living on your own?” Loras asked as he wandered around the apartment, exploring and looking at different items.

“Oh, a few years now,” Renly relied.

“It must be great living alone!” Loras chirped. “Nobody to tell you what to do...what time to be home...to pick your dirty underwear up off the floor!” he laughed.

Renly chuckled as he watched Loras walk about, touching almost every object he came in contact with – just as a child would. “To be honest, it gets rather lonely,” he said softly.

“Really?” Loras asked with a puzzled face. “I don’t know...maybe. My sister’s a pain in the ass, but I guess I _would_  miss her if I didn’t see her every day.”

Renly let out a sigh and replied. “It gets old rather quickly coming home to an empty, silent apartment night after night. Sometimes I feel like I’m gonna go stir crazy in here.”

Loras turned to him. “You should get a cat,” he offered in his best deadpan expression, before letting a smile show through.

“Really? A cat?” Renly laughed. “I don’t think a cat is what I’m looking for,” as his voice dropped a bit and his eyes turned hungry. He took a few steps forward to where Loras was standing and reached out to pull him in to his chest. Renly wrapped his arms around Loras’s waist and bared down on his mouth. Loras returned the kiss, his arms draped over Renly’s neck. Renly felt the same overwhelming feeling that he had had back in the alleyway...not sure exactly where to put his hands next, just knowing that he wanted his hands absolutely everywhere possible on Loras. He reached one arm down and grabbed Loras’s ass, squeezing it as best he could through the skin-tight jeans.

Loras buried his face into Renly’s neck as he allowed the older man to push their pelvises together. Loras could feel the hardness growing in Renly...as well as himself. Tiny little grunts of pleasure began to escape from Loras’s throat that were driving Renly to the edge....far quicker than he wanted. Loras was clearly going to be vocal tonight. He stepped back for a moment to take a breath, then took Loras by the hand and led him into his bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Renly promptly removed his shirt, then reached out to remove Loras’s for him. Loras reached out to touch the older man’s chest. He was lean and tone – much more muscular than Loras. He ran his fingertips over each nipple before the older man pulled him in against his chest hard. Renly attacked his neck, collarbone and lips with a flurry of hard kisses, then soft kisses, then hard and light touches with his fingertips until Loras was dizzy with the changing sensations. While Loras had basically been in the driver’s seat at the club, the tables had seemingly turned as Renly clearly knew what he wanted in the bedroom and was not afraid to show it. Loras let out a light gasp as he felt Renly’s hands begin to unsnap his jeans. Renly was taking complete control of the encounter which was exactly how Loras wanted it. There was a part of him that got off on being submissive and if Renly wanted to have complete control, Loras would be more than happy to let him.

Renly knelt down in front of Loras as he attempted to tug the tight jeans down. Once he managed to get them over and off his perfectly curved bottom, they came down without a problem. Loras placed his hand on top of Renly’s head to steady himself while he kicked off his sneakers and stepped out of the jeans, leaving him only in a pair of tiny underwear. Still kneeling, Renly kissed the inside of Loras’s thigh and made swirls with his tongue on the sensitive skin close to his crotch. He began to rise to standing, slowly licking past Loras’s navel and nipples as he did so. Once fully upright again, he grabbed Loras by the arms and gently pushed him back on the bed. With Loras now lying on his back, Renly knelt and hovered over him for a moment, looking down hungrily at the beautiful boy on his bed. Loras raised and placed both of his arms over his head, silently and submissively telling Renly that his body was his for the night.

Renly watched as the younger man licked his lips while looking up at him. He watched as Loras’s chest rose and fell...his breathing becoming a pant. He took both index fingers and placed them underneath the elastic band of Loras’s small underwear and very slowly took them down, inch by slow inch, until they fell off his ankles onto the floor. Renly stood up and admired the image in front of him...this beautiful dirty-blond haired boy with the huge blue eyes, showing a full-on erection, slightly wriggling his body against the sheets in anticipation as he waited for Renly to make his next move. Renly had to bite his own lip hard to prevent himself from coming just at the sight of it.

Loras stayed on his back, slightly uncomfortable at being the only one completely naked, but loving the power that Renly now had over him. He looked up and watched as the older man drank his entire body in with his intense eyes. Loras had never been looked at this way before and he loved it. Renly took one hand and gently ran it up and down Loras’s penis, causing the blond to shiver as he got to the tip. “Please?” he begged, so quietly Renly almost couldn’t hear him. “Please?”

Renly smiled down at him. “You have to be patient, Loras. But I do appreciate you begging.” Renly climbed on top of Loras, using his strong arms to completely embrace the blond and the weight of his body to keep him still. Loras wriggled a bit under the weight, realizing that even if he wanted to, he probably wouldn’t have been able to break free of the stronghold.

“You’re not trying to escape, are you?” Renly asked with a smirk as he felt Loras struggle a bit underneath him. Loras looked up at him with his ocean blue eyes. “No...not trying to escape. Please don’t stop.”

Renly, still with his jeans on, ground against Loras. He took his hands and firmly ran them up and down the sides of the naked boy who felt so small and tiny underneath his large hands. Eventually he heard Loras begging again. “Please Renly, please? Please fuck me?”

Renly smirked a little and, figuring he had put Loras through enough torture for now, rose and removed his own jeans and underwear. Loras sucked in his breath when he saw how large Renly was. “Good enough for you, I hope?” Renly asked with a smile when he noticed Loras’s eyes fixated on his erection.

Loras simply shook his head yes, not able to speak any further. Renly reached into the night stand for a few items before kneeling back on the bed above Loras. He separated Loras’s legs so that he could access the special part of him he wanted the most. Reaching for the lubricant, Renly poured some out onto his fingers before placing then on Loras’s hole. Loras sucked in his breath when he felt the slick fingers make contact with the sensitive area. He pulled his knees up closer to his chest, silently begging for more contact. Renly stared down at him with smoldering eyes. Part of him wanted him to forego the stretching foreplay and just slam into his beautiful young ass as hard as he could – but the other part of him wanted to make this moment last all night long. Loras wasn’t going to be just a one night stand – not if Renly had anything to say about it.

While wrestling with the two conflicting scenarios in his head, Loras softly muttered “Mmm...more. More please?” Renly pressed harder on his anus with his fingertips before gently sliding the first finger in. He stared as Loras threw his head back and to the side, his mouth open, and random curls falling across his face.

“There, is that enough Loras?” Renly asked as he stared down at him.

“No...want more...please. PLEASE?!” Loras’s voice rose to a wail, trying to convey how badly he needed this. Renly removed his finger and replaced it with two, causing an even more intense reaction from Loras. He curled, pressed and scissored his fingers, every so often sending Loras into a state where he groaned loudly and whined.

“I think you’re ready,” Renly teased as he removed his fingers. He leaned down to steal a few quick kisses from Loras’s lips before traveling down and taking the blond’s cock inside his mouth. He watched as Loras became undone, his fists grabbing the sheets as louder groans began to replace soft ones. The thought of having Loras come in his mouth was an appealing one...but he would save that moment for later tonight perhaps. Right now he wanted Loras in a different way. Not wanting him to come just yet, Renly removed his mouth quickly. “Do NOT come yet” he said while staring down at him. Loras nodded his head as he watched Renly rip open the wrapper and place the condom on himself.

“You okay?” asked Renly, watching Loras trying to regain his breathing pattern.

“Hmmm mmm,” Loras murmured and nodded his head.

Renly positioned himself and gently entered Loras’s stretched opening, making sure to go slowly for this first time as he was unsure how much Loras could handle at once. Loras was thin and fragile looking and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him. Renly supported himself on his arms as he pushed further and further into Loras, keeping an eye on his face to make sure he was okay. Loras reached down to hold on to Renly’s forearms, while pulling back his knees further to allow Renly maximum access. Loras closed his eyes, silently grateful that Renly was going slow, allowing him the time to adjust to his large size. Loras hadn’t always received such kindness from prior men – men who were only interested in their own satisfaction and not Loras’s.

Renly finally pushed himself in as far as he could go and let out a loud grunt of pleasure at the sensation of being fully inside Loras. He was tight, wet and warm and Renly never wanted to be outside of him again. Renly closed his eyes and slowly began a rhythm of gently rocking back and forth. It was a new experience being with Loras, and yet it felt strangely familiar...a feeling he couldn’t quite explain. He could hear tiny whimpers and whines coming from beneath him. It reminded him of the sound newborn puppies make.

Renly opened his eyes to gaze down at the beautiful boy beneath him, writhing around in pleasure, making such adorable sounds that Renly’s heart almost exploded. He saw that Loras was biting his bottom lip so hard it had turned red. Renly reached out with his thumb and gently pulled his bottom lip away from his teeth. “Don’t,” he said and stroked his cheek.

“I’m sorry, My Lord. I won’t do it again,” Loras whispered softly.

Renly blinked in surprise. He wasn’t sure what Loras had meant by that, but it definitely turned him on. It felt like Loras was referring to him as his master – but that was just fine with him. He reached down with one hand to attend to Loras’s leaking cock before returning to his rocking and thrusting until he knew he was very close to coming. Loras was clearly close to the edge himself, pushing his hips up to meet Renly’s thrusts, thrashing his head from side to side, and trying unsuccessfully to contain his groans.

“I want to hear you Loras,” Renly hissed in his ear, still tugging roughly on his cock. “Fuck the neighbors...I want to hear you scream my name as I come inside you.”

Loras’s eyes snapped open at the command. He had an overwhelming feeling wash over him telling him to do exactly what Renly ordered. Loras relaxed and he felt the first wave of orgasm overtake his body and mind. “Oh God – I’m gonna come...please let me come, My Lord!” he begged.

“Yes! Come for me now, Loras!” Renly growled as he thrust harder and faster, hoping to reach his climax as close as possible to Loras’s.

Loras came, screaming his lover’s name at the top of his lungs just as he had been commanded. Cum ran down Renly’s hand and dripped onto Loras’s abdomen. After seeing that, Renly only needed a few more hard thrusts before he came himself – deep inside Loras’s tight ass.

Renly collapsed on top of Loras in a heap. The two were too wrecked to say anything at the moment, both desperately trying to catch their breath. Not wanting to pull out of Loras, but also not wanting to crush him with his dead weight, Renly had no choice but to remove himself from that sacred space and collapse beside Loras on the bed. He looked over at the younger man, who was clearly spent and panting. Renly removed the used condom, discarded it, and grabbed a towel to remove the mess on Loras’s stomach. He then slipped back into bed beside Loras, taking him in his arms and cradling him. He had such a strange sensation overtake him – as if they had done this hundreds of times before, even though he knew this was their first time together. But it somehow felt like he had known Loras for centuries. Renly shook his head at the thought. That was nonsense, of course. He had only known Loras for two weeks.

Loras nuzzled his head into Renly’s neck, as if he was trying to bury himself in it. Being with Renly felt so different than any other man he had ever been with. He felt comfortable and safe – a completely new experience for Loras, and he was so grateful that Renly hadn’t taken him in the alleyway last week. Waiting for tonight certainly meant so much more. He felt Renly’s hand stroking the back of his head, his once perfectly arranged hair now a tangled mess of curls.

“Loras, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm mmm,” was the muffled reply from Loras.

“Why did you call me that?” Renly asked.

Loras lifted his head out of Renly’s neck to look at him, puzzled. “Call you what?”

“My Lord. You called me ‘My Lord’. Twice.”

“I did?” Loras looked puzzled.

“Yeah, you don’t remember?” Renly laughed a little. “Because I do!”

“Um...I’m not sure. Maybe,” Loras replied, screwing his face up a bit as he tried to remember. After a few seconds, it registered. “Oh yeah, I did say that – I remember now. I don’t know why though. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, that’s okay,” Renly said quickly. “It’s fine. I actually liked it to be honest. You can call me ‘My Lord’ anytime you want during sex. It makes me feel kind of important,” he laughed.

Loras laughed softly and returned to the comforting crook of Renly’s neck. “Okay, I’ll call you that from now on.” He paused for a moment, realizing that Renly had just implied that they would be intimate again. Loras decided to prod the idea a bit further. “So, that means you’re gonna let me come over again?” he asked hopefully. Loras was praying that this wasn’t going to be just another one-night stand.

Renly squeezed Loras tightly and kissed the side of his head. “Yes,” he said softly. “I’m not letting you get away from me that easily.” Renly held onto him tightly for a few more minutes in silence before speaking again.

“Loras? This is going to sound really crazy, but...” Renly paused and turned over on his side so he could look at Loras face-to-face. “Since the moment I met you, I felt like I already knew you. And tonight – when we...I mean...it just felt so familiar. Almost as if I had BEEN with you before. In the literal sense.”

Loras leaned up on one elbow and opened his eyes wide. “I was just thinking the same thing, but I didn’t want you to think I was crazy. It’s so weird, isn’t it?” Loras put his head back down onto Renly’s neck as they each silently tried to figure out what the strong pull and connection was that they clearly had between them.

Renly looked over at his alarm clock. “Do you think your father would let you spend the night here, Loras? I really don’t want you to leave.”

“Yeah, of course. I just have to text him and let him know that I’m staying at...at a friend’s house,” he winked. Loras got up to retrieve his cell phone from his jeans and typed in a quick text. Loras climbed back into bed and the return text came in, giving him permission to spend the night.

“All set!” Loras smiled setting his phone on the night stand. “Hey, tomorrow is Sunday. What do you want to do? We could spend the whole day together.”

“Uggh, the _whole_  day?” Renly rolled his eyes in mock disappointment. “Well, what do _you_  want to do?”

“Horseback riding!”

Renly sat straight up in the bed, only half-believing what he had just heard. “You’re shitting me - no way! I’ve been wanting to do that for YEARS, but I could never get anybody to go with me.”

“Well, I’ll go! It’ll be fun.”

Renly laid back down and studied Loras’s face. “Now why do I have the strange feeling that you are going to feel completely at home on a horse?”

“Hmmm...I don’t know. Maybe it’s because in a past life I got used to having a wild animal between my legs,” as he softly laughed and yawned, snuggling up close to Renly.

Renly closed his eyes while the events of the past two weeks played out in his head. He had never experienced a connection like this with anyone else and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it lasted. He didn’t want to rush things – Loras wasn’t even officially 21 yet, but in the not too distant future he knew he wanted to ask Loras to move in with him. Of course they would have to spend more time getting to know each other first, and they would have to meet each other’s family and friends, but Renly could easily envision himself spending the rest of his life with the person laying beside him right now. Sure, Loras was a little cocky, temperamental and hot-headed, but he liked a bit of fire in a partner. And if there was any such thing as a soul mate, he had no doubt that he had found his.

Renly looked down and could tell by Loras’s breathing pattern that he had already fallen asleep. He shifted just slightly to get comfortable, being careful not to awaken Loras, and began to drift off to sleep himself. Having spent the last few years always feeling like there was one missing piece to the puzzle of his life, Renly realized he had finally found it.

Renly drifted off to sleep when that familiar dream came to him again, as it did most nights. In his dream he was always transported to a different period of time, rolling green hills and fields with castles in the distance - ships coming and going on the ocean - and iron-clad knights on horses with clanging swords. And out of this sea of knights a young, golden haired knight would always emerge and begin to walk toward him...with Renly always awakening before he could see the knight’s face. But not tonight. Tonight Renly remained in REM sleep long enough to fall further into the dream than ever before. He watched as the young knight approached, fully clad in metal armor, the strong ocean wind blowing his long curls in front of his face, masking the knight’s identity. In his dream, Renly reached out to brush the hair away to finally reveal the face of Loras looking back at him.   _"You called for me, My Lord?"_ the knight said.

Renly gasped and startled himself awake upon seeing Loras in the dream he had been having for years. He looked over to make sure his sudden jolt hadn’t awoken Loras as well. Seeing that it hadn’t, Renly exhaled deeply to try and calm his now racing heart. _‘What the hell did that mean?_ ’ he thought to himself. There had to be a logical explanation for it, but whatever it was Renly hadn’t a clue. He closed his eyes and slowly began to drift back to sleep. _‘That’s some seriously crazy déjà vu,’_ was his final thought before falling back to sleep, his soul mate tightly nestled within his arms – as it was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even though Renly and Loras are fictional, I really loved the characters and wanted to give them better fates then death by shadow baby or wildfire. I would like to think that they would eventually get married, possibly adopt a child at some point....and just simply live out their lives as a happy couple. Thanks for reading!


End file.
